Yummy Yummy (album)
"Yummy Yummy" is the fourth Wiggles album which was released on March 12, 1994. The accompanying video was released on October 24, 1994. Tracklist All songs written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page, except where noted otherwise Australian Version #Hot Potato (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page) #Shaky Shaky #Introduction To Fruit Salad (Spoken) #Fruit Salad #Willaby Wallaby Woo (M Miyata, D Lee) #Come On Let's Jump #Walk #Fais Do Do (traditional) #Ponies #The Monkey Dance (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page) #Shake Your Sillies Out (B & B Simpson) #Numbers Joke (Spoken) #Numbers Rhumba (D Walden) #Would You Giggle #The Food Poem (Spoken) #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Butterflies Flit #Where Is Thumbkin? (traditional) #Veil (traditional) #Yawn Yawn Yawn American Version Same recordings unless otherwise noted #Hot Potato (New recording from 1998) #Shaky Shaky #Introduction To Fruit Salad (Spoken) #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea (New recording, used in TV Series 2) #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (from Toot Toot) #Willaby Wallaby Woo (M Miyata, D Lee) #Come On Let's Jump #Walk #Fais Do Do (traditional) #Ponies #The Monkey Dance (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page) #Shake Your Sillies Out (R Cavoukian, B & B Simpson) #Numbers Joke (Spoken) #Numbers Rhumba (New recording from 1998) Walden #Would You Giggle #The Food Poem (Spoken) #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #The Chase (not on an Australian album) #Butterflies Flit #Where Is Thumbkin? (traditional) #Veil (traditional) #Yawn Yawn Yawn Personnel (AU) * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass and Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Noisegate Studios and Tracking Station Studios 1994 * M. Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocal * A. Field: vocal, guitar, bass guitar * J. Fatt: piano, organ, accordion, vocal * G. Page: vocal, guitar Additional Musicians * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitar: Peter Mackie * Childrens voices: Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien *Thanks to John Spence, Sally Maybloom, our families, Meg Munro, Belinda Page, Meryl Gross and all at ABC Music, Diana and Jackie at EMI, Colleen McFadden and Staff at the Metro Theatre, Mic Conway, Ro, Annette and Prue from Koncerts for Kids, Macquarie University Institute of Early Childhood, Jenny Nichols, Anthony Body, Playgroup Associations of Australia, Sue McAuley, Paul Field, Raunch Cadillac, Darren Phillips, Lores and Marianne of Kids Promotions, Wayne Covell, Barry Moore, Jeremy Fabinyl, Greg Truman, John O'Grady, Vanessa Fallon Rohanna, Turramurra Music, Hi Temple Emmanuel, I.E.C. Child and Family Studies Centre, Melanie from Girlfriend (from Greg), all the parents and their little people. Personnel (US) * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Greg Truman and Mark Punch * Guitars: Murray Cook and Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester * Strings: Maria Schattovits and Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studios 301 Sydney, Australia * Package design: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea American Release * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Recorded and Mixed at Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301 Sydney, Australia * Package Design by: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea Release Dates * Australia: March 12th 1994 * America (original): October 1999 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Trivia Songwriting *Anthony's brother John writes Hot Potato, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) and The Monkey Dance. *Anthony's mum Marie writes the Lyrics for Butterflies Flit. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles, apart from Hot Potato, The Monkey Dance, and D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur), which were co-written by John Field. Music *The music for Hot Potato was Adapted from John Field's original version "Hot Tamale". *The music for The Monkey Dance was Adapted from Do The Monkey by The Cockroaches. Instruments *This is the first Wiggles album to contain real drums and percussion. *Peter Mackie plays the acoustic guitar on Hot Potato. *Jeff sings Would You Giggle. Backing Vocals *This album was the first album to feature Anthony's cousin Greg Truman on Backing Vocals. *Trina Leigh and Allison O'Brien do children's vocals on D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) and Where Is Thumbkin?. Song Credits *In the US release, David Walden who wrote Numbers Rhumba is credited as D. Walden. The US album booklet also shows The Wiggles' names in the song credits of Hot Potato, although they didn't write the music. What's more, John Field and Marie Field's names aren't listed in the song credits of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) and Butterflies Flit. * The US version of Windows Media Player lists Greg's name as Gregory Page. Others *The title is reported to have inspired the name of the landmark Spring Hill eatery, Yummy Yummy. *Hot Potato and The Monkey Dance adapt The Cockroaches' Hot Tamale and Do The Monkey songs. * EMI Music published The Wiggles' songs, SOCAN published Willaby Wallaby Woo, Homeland Publishing published Shake Your Sillies Out, and C And C Music published Numbers Rhumba. * The traditional songs on this album are Fais Do Do, Numbers Rhumba, and Where Is Thumbkin?. * Jeff sings Would You Giggle. * Introduction To Fruit Salad, Numbers Joke, and The Food Poem are the speaking tracks on this album. * The Australian cassette edition shows The Wiggles' full bodies. Gallery YummyYummyCDCover.jpg|Full CD Cover YummyYummyAlbum-BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyAlbum-Disc.jpg|Disc YummyYummyCassette.jpg|Cassette 51DNRYHX5GL.jpg|US CD cover File:Untitled (01).png|Back cover Yummy-Yummy-by-The-Wiggles-CD-Jun-2003-Koch.jpg|Disc YummyYummyUSCassette-Side1.jpg|US cassette Side 1 YummyYummyUSCassette-Side2.jpg|Side 2 The wiggles yummy-yummy cd america.jpg|US 2003 CD cover Yummy-Yummy-CD-by-The-WigglesSongs-about-numbers-_57.jpg|Back cover yummy_yummyusad.jpg|Disc YummyYummyUSCassette.jpg|US 2003 cassette cover YummyYummyUSCassette(2003)-Side1.jpg|Side 1 YummyYummyUSCassette(2003)-Side2.jpg|Side 2 YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Yummy Yummy" at album awards. TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|The Wiggles holding awards, with John Fogerty and his daughter Album Booklets File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet1.png|Front and back File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet2.png File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet3.png File:YummyYummyalbumbooklet4.png File:YummyYummyUSalbum2003credits.png|US back (2003) Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161251042.jpg|US back (2007 Koch-only version) Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161240397.jpg|US version page 1 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161241952.jpg|US version page 2 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161243418.jpg|US version page 3 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161244940.jpg|US version page 4 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161246394.jpg|US version page 5 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161248040.jpg|US version page 6 Mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161249504.jpg|US version page 7 Category:Wiggles albums Category:1994 Category:1994 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums